creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Great Galactic Empire
The Great Galactic Empire, also known simply as the Galactic Empire, was a massive galaxy-wide government that was formed in 2904 by then-chancellor of the Galactic Republic Jusiac Cognst. He announced that in order to keep the galaxy under order and peace, he could barely trust anyone except some of his personal advisers and assistants. The GGE lasted for a total of approximately seventy years, from it's formation to it's dissolution. History Creaion The idea of a Galactic Empire sprouted in Cognst's head in 2901, after a civil war ended throughout the galaxy. Truthfully, Cognst wanted complete control over the galaxy, and had the upper hand as he was easily capable of intimidating and corrupting senators and politicians. He soon began a fake "paranoia" of distrust in most people he met with regularly, and announced the formation of the Empire shortly afterwards, using this "paranoia" as an excuse. With a thousand senators under his influence, he was unstoppable. Since he had kept the powerful military of the Galactic Republic, he quickly expanded the GGE's borders into pirate territory, claiming that "The Galaxy needs peace and order, and we must rid it of the underworld." Soon, he controlled nearly the entire galaxy, save the area known as the "Wild Regions", far out on the very edge of the galaxy. By 2909, his army was massive at nearly 50 million soldiers and other vehicles, and nearly 1,000 warships of every kind. Early Days and Seeds of Rebellion In 2910, a meeting was held with the Emperor, and after throwing out the visitors, they proclaimed the birth of an Alliance- the Galactic Alliance, who were to fight the Emperor and restore true peace to the galaxy. But, Cognst thought, how could they, they have almost no followers, and I deny them technology and supplies for this rebellion. But, however, the Rebels just bought the tech off the Black Market. With high-powered (and illegal) blaster weapons, they began skirmishes with small patrols of Imperial troops on outer-rim planets such as Carnot and Tooles. Soon, they managed to receive enough credits to buy several atmospheric transports and a small corvette. They then began attacking fighters on patrol and other small space ships. Soon, Emperor Cognst declared war on the Rebels, and one of the longest wars in galactic history would leave it's mark. Early Imperial Victories and Battle of Brevvi Throughout the first year of the war in 2911, Galactic Alliance ground forces combat Imperial veteran troops with little success. Of the fourteen original planets that gave birth to the Alliance, three were lost in continuous fighting. Desperate for more support, and with military and economical difficulties, the Galactic Alliance's leader, Chairman Tero Zeroni, traveled throughout the Deep Core and Inner Colonies recruiting thousands of new recruits to their cause, also claiming two planets during the tour. Realizing that the Galactic Alliance would be difficult to get rid of, Cognst deployed approximately half of his military against the Rebels in an attempt to destroy them before the war spread galaxy-wide. By the end of 2911, the Galactic Alliance had enough troops to combat every single Imperial soldier on the capital planet of Tronski. Using this to his advantage, Chairman Zeroni deployed a battalion of troops to the planet in an attempt to destroy three Imperial cruisers under repair and supply on the planet. One was destroyed and the other two were damaged increasingly, but only seven of the infiltrators survived the raid. Soon, Alliance intelligence discovered an Imperial counterattack- they were to attack and destroy the Rebel garrison on Brevvi, one of their key worlds that supplied them with fast, hard-hitting frigates and destroyers. Zeroni moved 2/3rds of the Galactic Alliance's military to the planet, including nearly 100,000 soldiers and a fleet of 100 small, agile anti-single ship corvettes. The battle was fierce, and the first major one of the war- the Battle of Brevvi- was won for the Rebels, with extremely low casualties. Imperial forces retreated and Cognst knew the Rebellion was business- and that it was possible his new Galactic Empire could fall soon enough. Turning Point and Turning of the Frilong Imperial Remnant Unable to destabilize the new Rebellion, Cognst needed new space to be able to crush the resistance before it got out of hand- although it nearly already had. Cognst redeployed much of his forces against is old ally, the Frilong Imperial Remnant. After less than a standard galactic month, his troops were already marching on Frilong's capital, Herstar. The remainders of the Frilong Empire sided with the Galactic Alliance, and began donating supplies and weapons to their cause. Cognst, angered that his veteran soldiers could not swiftly conquer Frilong fast enough, redirects his armies toward the Galactic Alliance. Although his generals and admirals advised it would be smart to try and take out the Frilong Empire to try and cut off the Alliance's supplies, he ignored their "advice" and continued to deploy troops against the Alliance and it's growing force. Continuous Stalemate and Attempted Peace Talks By 2913, the Galactic Alliance had nearly 1 million soldiers, twenty-three planets, and had three powerful light cruisers. Also not wanting a full-scale war, Chairman Zeroni called a peace conference between himself and Cognst. After three hours of continuous discussion, it was final- they would fight until the end. Harnessing the Frilong Empire's shipbuilding capabilities, the Galactic Alliance began building an assortment of cruisers, destroyers, and frigates, in an attempt to build a naval fleet capable of combating the Imperial armada. Category:Uncategorized Pages